


Harry Potter is my Soulmate

by dancibayo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancibayo/pseuds/dancibayo
Summary: Cedric Diggory has always known who his soulmate is. He doesn't care that his soulmate is the 'boy who lived' he is just excited to meet him. Read to see how Harry's adventures change with Cedric along for the ride!





	Harry Potter is my Soulmate

Cedric had always known his soulmate’s name, for upon his wrist was written ‘Harry Potter’. Cedric didn't care that his soulmate was ‘the boy who lived’ he was just excited to meet him. His dad liked to brag about how his sons soulmate was ‘the chosen one’ but to Cedric, it wasn't something to brag about, it was just something that was. 

In his third year he finally got to see his soulmate for the first time. A small raven haired boy walked up to the sorting hat and sat there for awhile. Cedric wondered if his soulmate would end up in Hufflepuff, but alas his luck wasn't that good as the hat cried out ‘Gryffindor!’

The next day at breakfast, Cedric walked over to the Gryffindor table to where Harry was sitting with another boy who was definitely a Weasley. Harry noticed Cedric's approach and smiled. 

“Hello, Harry,” Cedric began “My name is Cedric Diggory-” but before he could say more Harry dropped his forkful of eggs, emerald green eyes lit up.

“You're my soulmate!” Harry exclaimed. “I never thought I'd actually meet you!” the boy said smiling wide. Cedric, blushing madly as everyone who was at breakfast had heard Harry's exclamation and throughout the hall people were whispering to each other. 

Cedric didn't care about the gossiping going about and sat down across from Harry and his friend. “Well I'm glad we finally have met.” the elder boy said. “If you need anything come to me okay? I'll help you out with whatever you need.” he said reaching across the table, his hand facing up, hoping he didn't look like an idiot. Harry happily put his hand in Cedric's.

“I will, I promise.” but at that moment, neither of them knew just how much that promise would come into play in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry everyone who had subscribed to this fic. I decided to change it back to what it was originally intended as, a one shot. I'm not the kind of person who can write really long chapter fics. Sorry for disappointing you guys but I feel this is best. 
> 
> 💛dancibayo💛


End file.
